User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Akihiro Sez - Let's Talk OCs!
Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon King's Son, the prized creation of Diment— er, SuperSaiyan2Link, I guess, and I'm obviously going to be the host of Akihiro Sez. It's not Sonic Sez. I swear. Because I can, I'm going to be talking to you people about a few things I want to talk about… because why not, am I right? Or I can just talk with other fictional people. I will do… whatever I want. First, let's discuss is wiki's OCs… or, let's just talk 'bout OCs in general. Myself, along with others, such as Matthew Reed, Zachary Sylvr, and Eden, are Original Characters, or OC'''s, created from the minds of the fellow people on your Earth. While I haven't created one, likely because people say I '''AM one, it'd be a crime to say I haven't come across a few here or there while staying active on this wikia. Sakura, I have time to go on my computer, just shut up! Anyways, while a vast majority of them are very good, such as the aforementioned Zach Sylvr, and, of course, myself, it's a given that I'd find some characters that… aren't as good. I won't give you a list, because, I for one, am not someone who enjoys hurting feelings, but I'm going to try and help you NOT be on my nonexistent list. Let's start off with the basics. And I'm going to say it right now, try to go with something ORIGINAL. Okay, no Hokage-in-training, no exorcizing substitute teenagers, no wild kids on a hunt for crystal balls, etc. Seriously, even if your OC is meant to take place in an already-existing franchise, you can't just go about and steal one of their character's stories. If you're from Dragonball Z, no more Saiyans who survived from Planet Vegeta. If you're from Sailor Moon, don't be an airhead who found out she's a goddess. Seriously, nobody wants to learn about the same character twice. Use your brain, pray to Diment to give you some ideas— I don't care, just, please, no more strawberry-head teenage Soul Reapers! And… don't make Cinos the Hedgehog either. Ahem… anyways. When it comes to powers, make it make sense. Have it be reasonable. For instance, if you're a human in the DBZ world aspiring to reach a power level beyond a Super Saiyan's, don't give your human character a brand new form that resembles a Super Saiyan to meet your goal. You can't have powers because you think they're cool, because that leaves a lot of question marks above people's heads. Take Matt Reed for example. Matt comes from a seemingly normal, yet actually dark, time in history, where two major clans hate each other, and where the galaxy is threatened to be destroyed. Now, compared to all these powerful warriors, Matt is a wimp, but he does end up defeating The-Hand-Of-All-Worlds. However… he didn't do this with some Bankai shit. Matt gradually gained the powers of the two clans, which represented Light and Dark, so it only made sense that his final two forms would have to do with Light Energy and Dark Energy. But, other than that, there's something that I REALLY need to stress. Here goes… DO. NOT. MAKE. YOUR. CHARACTER. OP. If they're going to have a final form, go ahead, BUT IF THAT FINAL FORM LASTS FIFTEEN HOURS AND GRANTS THE USER LIMITLESS POWER…!!!!!!!!!!! Let's take Sonic the Hedgehog for another example. His final form is, yes, invincible to most... But not only does it run on rings and normally only last one minute, he's been knocked out of the form from sheer force before. Matt Reed, as I've said before, has his Light and Dark forms. While they're devastatingly powerful, the Light Form can burn him on the spot, and the Dark Form almost guarantees death by hypothermia. To go along with the "Don't be OP" thing, I'm honestly serious when I say by the end of the first chapter/part of the series, they should be around building or town level. After showing that limit, they should gradually gain levels. They can become Universal, sure, but if that's going to happen, I'd like to see it happen over a very long period of time. So, in conclusion, Akihiro Sez… If you're planning on making an OC, plan things out first. Please. Category:Blog posts